Un Día
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: Traducción: Ella dijo que se casaría con él. Después de 24 horas. SasuSaku


Ni el trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de angel-puppeteer.

-

-

-

_Sakura!_

_Ella estaba tosiendo sangre. Tsunade arrodillada a su lado. Sakura_—

_Shhh! Despertarás la muerte. La chica dijo roncamente._

_Estás haciéndote más débil…_

…_sí._

_Sakura…_

_La chica sonrió. …gracias por tú técnica especial! Mantiene a mi corazón funcionando! Y mi cerebro intacto!_

…

_He vivido lo suficiente… lo suficiente por Sasuke-kun._

_...lo siento Sakura._

_Nah! No lo sientas! Cuando es tiempo, es tiempo._

…

_Sakura se paró débilmente._

_La veo mañana sishou! Tsunade supo que era mentira._

_Tengo que ver a Sasuke-kun hoy._

_Lo sabe?_

…

_No._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Cásate conmigo."

Sakura parpadeó.

Era una orden no una petición. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Notando la ausencia del cortés 'podrías' al inicio de la oración.

Sakura luchó contra la urgencia de reír tontamente pero una gran sonrisa radiante estuvo en su pálida linda cara. "Oh Sasuke-kun," dijo ella, sonriendo a la hermosa cara de su novio un tanto sonrojada.

El Uchiha gruñó, mirando a su cara, a la bella cara de su novia de tres años. Su pálida cara pero la brillantez de su sonrisa y sus ojos. Su agarre en su mano se estrecho, ojos negros estrechándose irritablemente.

"Sakura,"gruñó él irritablemente. La mirada en su cara divertía a Sakura y ella no pudo remediar dejar salir unas infantiles risas.

"Eres tan lindo." Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando su ceja se movió en molestia.

"Sakura," repitió Sasuke, su tono gutural y con clara furia. Sus largas manos ocupaban sus mejillas haciéndola mirarlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirarla como amenazándola de aplazar lo que tiene que decir.

"Por qué?" preguntó Sakura. Instantáneamente su mirada se oscureció.

"Por qué no?" le contestó, trayéndola más cerca. Sakura sonrió.

"Bueno…" ella tomó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sus manos dejaran su mano y cara. "Me casaré contigo… SI—" Sasuke la miro peligrosamente. "…aceptas mi desafío."

Él subió su ceja. "Qué desafío?"

Sakura juntó sus manos detrás de ella como una niña. "Vive un día sin mí."

La cara de Sasuke se oscureció. "No—"

"Un día sin comunicación entre nosotros por 24 horas."

"Eso es una mierda."

"Sólo puedes hablarme después de 24 horas."

"…"

"Y prometo que me casaré contigo si pasa el desafío."

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con recelo. "Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Ella rió. "Oh vamos Sasuke-kun… No seas gallina."

Él tiró una mirada de reproche. "Después de 24 horas te casarás conmigo?"

La chica miró hacia el suelo. "…"

"Sakura…"

Tomó un momento para que Sakura lo mirara y sonriera.

"Sí."

Sasuke gruñó. "Mas te vale mantener tú palabra Haruno."

Sakura rió y lo abrazó. "Eres tan Uchiha."

"Hn."

-

-

-

_Sakura!_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Rayos. No te alejes de mí._

…

_Sakura…_

_Estoy ocupada. Ella sonrió. Podríamos hablar en otro momento__—?_

_Él la agarró del brazo, ojos negros mirando._

_Hablaremos AHORA._

_Sakura pestañeó. Wow… eres persistente. Ella sonrió. Y molesto._

_Sasuke tragó el bulto que se formaba en su garganta._

_Por qué… por qué tú… Él entrecerró sus ojos, su agarre se apretó. …me rechazaste. Él añadió en susurro._

_Sakura mordió el interior de su mejilla._

…

_Sakura._

…

_RAYOS! Habla!_

_Ella mojó sus labios. Sasuke-kun… Lo siento._

_Maldita seas. Él soltó el agarre. Sus ojos la miraban con desprecio._

_Tú mantienes mis malditas esperanzas._

…

_Tú me haces creer que me esperarías._

…

_Así, él la miró, sus ojos oscuros en obvio dolor, decepción y traición. Estás actuando tan difícil. Tú sabes que te quiero y ahora… TÚ sabes que lo hago… para regresármelo… TÚ—_

_Estás farfullando. Sakura interrumpió suavemente,_

_RAYOS! Sasuke gritó, Sakura se encogió en shock y miedo. Estaba enojado. Al extremo._

_TE AMO!_

…

_Él se enfurruñó en frente de ella, enojado y sonrojado… de alguna forma._

_Sakura parpadeó._

_Por qué gritaste?_

_Sasuke parpadeó. Y por la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver gente mirándolo._

_Sakura sonrió. Eres lindo._

_Sasuke la miro enfurecido._

_Y yo también te amo._

_Su cara se suavizó._

_Pero… lo siento. No puedo estar contigo._

_Su cara palideció._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Primeramente, fue difícil. Sakura había sido parte integral de su rutina.

Despertarse.

Lavarse los dientes.

Ir por Sakura.

Pasar tiempo con ella.

Entrenar con ella.

Dejarse golpear.

Dejarla curarlo.

Golpe de nuevo.

Curar.

Golpe.

Curar.

Golpe.

Pero él soportaba, sabiendo que el día después, mañana, ella se casaría con él.

-

-

-

_Por dos años, él soportó. Él la amaba. Él la amó hasta el final. Después de matar a Itachi, él se volvió feliz… a pesar de que no fuera TAN obvio. Él le dijo que la amaba pero ella lo rechazó. Ella decía que lo amaba también…pero por qué ella no podía estar con él?_

_Él trató de parecer menos melancólico aún después de que ella lo rechazara, con una sonrisa._

_Sakura._

_Ella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta._

_Date la vuelta. Mírame._

_No lo hizo._

_Ven conmigo._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Un día después.

Eran las 8 a.m. Era temprano pero él quería verla de nuevo. 24 horas sin verla, él nunca lo admitiría, pero él la extrañaba. A ella, su molesta voz y su monstruosa fuerza.

Él entrecerró los ojos, confundido. En frente de su casa, la casa que le dejaron a ella sus padres, había gente, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, incluso Neji.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Sasuke, pronunciando más su entrecejo cuando miró los acuosos ojos de Ino.

Nadie respondió. Sasuke buscó entre las caras y encontró la de Naruto.

"Dobe."

Naruto miró a Sasuke, pálido y agitado. "Sasuke…"

"Qué pasa? Por qué están todos aquí?"

"…"

"Rayos. Sólo díganmelo." Sasuke gruño de impaciencia. Raramente, sintió su estómago retorciéndose. _Qué está mal?_

Finalmente, Naruto habló.

"Es… Sakura-chan" Él dijo en bajo. "Ella" él dejó la oración mientras secaba sus ojos con su camisa. "…ella no está aquí."

"Qué? Dónde está ella?"

Naruto se dio la vuelta.

"Naruto…" gruñó Sasuke amenazante. Él estaba por agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa pero Neji atrapó su hombro. "Tsunade-sama dijo que deberías ir a verla en el precipicio que mira hacia el mar."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "No tengo tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a Sakura­—"

"Ella esta con ella."

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

"Está bien…" se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo. "Gracias."

Neji asintió.

-

-

-

_Tal vez ella también lo amaba. O lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Como haya sido, él estaba contento._

_Por tres años, ellos estuvieron juntos. Y él estaba feliz._

_Feliz._

_Feliz._

_Él miró por esos años, largos años con ella. Y así, él le preguntó. O le ordenó—_

_Cásate conmigo._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando él llegó, Tsunade no estaba sola.

"Kakashi,"

Los dos se dieron la vuelta.

"Sasuke," Kakashi dijo, manos dentro sus bolsillos.

Sasuke caminó hacia ellos. "Dónde está Sakura?"

Tsunade casualmente movió su cabeza hacia un árbol. La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a donde ella indicaba.

Un árbol de flor de cerezo.

Él caminó acercándose al árbol, sus rodillas flaqueaban.

Luego, él miró hacia abajo.

-

-

-

_Ella miró su entrecejo. Ella rió tontamente._

_Sasuke gruñó. Mas te vale mantener tú palabra Haruno._

_Ella rió y lo abrazó. Eres tan Uchiha._

_Hn._

_Ahora vete! Y que no se te ocurra acercarte!_

_Él gruñó, molesto._

_Ella lo empujó lejos… débilmente._

_Recuerda, después de 24 horas!_

_Él se miró más sombrío._

_Ella sonrió._

_Oh, Sasuke-kun… sólo recuerda: Te amo mucho mucho mucho MUCHO!_

_Sasuke bufó. Eres tan infantil._

_Te amo esto esto esto de MUCHO! Ella sonrió ampliamente al extender sus brazos más grande._

_Sasuke suspiró._

_Está bien… lo acepto Haruno._

_Sakura sonrió. Ahora, no hagas trampa…_

_No lo haré._

_Sabré si lo haces._

_Está bien… eres molesta._

_Viví lo suficiente para molestarte, huh?_

_Él la miró, confundido._

_Ella rió cubriendo su resbale. Como sea! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!_

_Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta._

…

_Prepárate Haruno. Después de 24 horas,_

_Él la miró sobre su hombro._

_Serás mía._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Una lápida.

Plateada y no llevaba un nombre excepto por una flor de cerezo.

-

-

-

_Sishou…_

_La Hokage parpadeó sus lágrimas._

…_haha… buena cosa que me deshice de Sasuke-kun… al menos por 24 horas, ne?_

_Tsunade asintió._

_Se enojará. Kakashi indicó._

_Más que enojado. Naruto dijo silenciosamente._

_Sakura sonrió, su color palideciendo… y más._

_No quiero que me veas así… Naruto._

_Sakura-chan… ahogó._

_Te amo como… como un hermano… vale?_

_Sí…_

_He vivido lo suficiente…_

_Sakura…_

_Sonrisa._

_Lo suficiente para Sasuke-kun._

…

_Ella sonrió hasta el límite._

_No quiero morir en frente de él._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kakashi golpeó su hombro. "Sasuke,"

Él lo ignoró, apretando sus mandíbulas juntas.

"Ella me dijo que te diera esto." Su mano enguantada sostenía un papel blanco.

Él lo miró y agarró la carta.

"…"

Kakashi retrocedió, dándole privacidad.

Sasuke abrió la carta.

-

-

-

-

_Naruto sollozó más fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblando al arrodillarse frente a ella. Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… No te vayas NO te vayas__—_

_Sakura no lloró pero tosió una gran cantidad sangre. Tsunade alejó la vista._

_N-Na…ruto…_

_Poco a poco, la luz se iba por el horizonte. Era el rojo atardecer con una suave brisa entrando y saliendo de su cuarto._

_Ellos miraron en silencio con los acallados sollozos de Naruto._

_15 horas después de que Sasuke se le propuso, ella murió._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Lo lograste Sasuke-kun! Podrías hacerlo de nuevo todos los días?"

-

-

-


End file.
